It's a Jersey Thing
.png |season = 14 |episode = 9 |airdate = October, 13, 2010, |cast = Matt Stone |writer = Trey Parker |director = Trey Parker}}"It's a Jersey Thing" is the ninth episode of the fourteenth season of animated television series South Park, and the 204th episode of the series overall. It premiered October 13, 2010 on Comedy Central. In the episode, New Jersey is rapidly taking over the nation, one state at a time and their next stop is South Park. As the Jerseyites spill into Colorado and approach South Park, Randy and the boys stand strong against the onslaught. The episode was written by Trey Parker, and was rated TV-MA LV in the United States. In its original American broadcast on October 13, 2010, "It's a Jersey Thing" was watched by 3.253 million viewers, according to the Nielsen Media Research. It was the highest viewed scripted show. It received a 1.9 rating/5% share among adult viewers between ages 18 and 49. This is the first episode to be announced immediately following another's airing since "The Passion of the Jew"; all other episodes since Season 9 have been announced on a Friday or a Monday. However, it is not the first to release a preview clip right after the previous episode. The episode "200" had a preview clip released for it the day after the episode before it, "You Have 0 Friends", was aired (even though that preview clip wasn't used in the final episode). The episode revolves around the invasion of the Jerseyites, based on characters from the MTV reality show, Jersey Shore and from The Real Housewives of New Jersey on Bravo. It also parodies the show Jerseylicious in the scenes at the hair salon. Plot Sharon invites a Jersey family into their home for dinner. The tacky Jersey woman becomes very obnoxious very quickly, and starts to insult Sharon and her friends, leading Sharon to insult her calmly. The woman goes crazy and smashes the table and chairs, but eventually ends up okay. Soon after, many people from New Jersey move into South Park and everyone starts to get annoyed with them. Randy calls a meeting at the Park County Community Center, where he reveals that New Jersey is trying to take over the country and already has everything east of the Rocky Mountains, with all of Colorado in danger of becoming "West Jersey." Meanwhile, Sheila Broflovski reveals that she is originally from New Jersey, and that Kyle was in fact conceived in Newark; the Broflovskis moved away two months into the pregnancy. When the other families find out, Cartman shuns Kyle from their group, stating that if he is Jersey, he is all bad. Later that night, Kyle, seemingly unable to control his actions, begins to shave and grease his bushy Jewfro into a style similar to those worn by the Jerseyites. He is even more shocked to find Sheila now fully decked out in this fashion, and she reveals that she was once a notorious party girl nicknamed "S-Woww Tittybang." Whenever either of them is around New Jersey influences, she says, they will start to exhibit the same behavior. Cartman's usual distrust of Kyle grows even stronger, since Kyle is now the "three J's" - "Ginger, a Jew and from Jersey". Stan and Kenny, while also startled, do not react the same way. Kyle then pushes Cartman against a tree and threatens him, leading Cartman to cry over minor scrapes on his head. The townspeople have begun trying to drive the Jerseyites out, but in a bar they encounter a sex crazed and barely human Snooki. After she escapes, Randy pleads for help from California Governor Arnold Schwarzenegger, who tells him that the state cannot provide any assistance due to budget problems and general lack of concern (since Utah and Nevada stand between California and the invasion). In desperation, Randy videotapes a request for help from al-Qaeda and sends it to Osama bin Laden. As the townspeople arm themselves and barricade the streets to stave off the invasion, Cartman asks Kyle to meet him at the Sizzler, with the intent of locking him in the meat freezer so he cannot help the Jerseyites. Once Cartman opens the freezer, Snooki springs out and begins to rape him and Dog Poo. Kyle now fully transforms into a guido, complete with rings and gold neck chain and calling himself "Kyley-B," and proceeds to verbally and physically abuse Snooki, until she flees the restaurant. In the streets, Randy violently interrogates Michael "The Situation" Sorrentino who can only answer "It's just a Jersey thing, you know, you just gotta be from Jersey to get it". The townspeople hold off the hordes of Jerseyites until their ammunition runs out; as the invaders begin to overrun the barricades, a fleet of al-Qaeda suicide pilots fly in and crash their planes into the ground, killing them all. With the Jerseyites defeated, Cartman pays Kyle a backhanded compliment - "You're a monster, but you're my little monster" - and Bin Laden is killed by a Special Forces commando during a celebration held in his honor, with Randy exclaiming "We got him!" Category:South Park Category:Episodes Category:Cartoons